Ryoma's Way: She Is Mine!
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: Because he couldn't bear to see his girlfriend fantasized by his rivals. SEQUEL to Ryoma's Way:You're Guilty! Birthday Fic for Jiin-chan. revised.


**Ryoma's Way: She Is Mine!**

**By Sessrin Koshimae**

**Disclaimer: **POT and its original characters are owned by Takeshi Konomi-sama. I only own the plot of this work of fanfiction.

Warning: Might contain grammatical errors. I'm so sorry.

O/N: This one shot story is the second installment of the "Ryoma's Way Trilogy" and the sequel to "Ryoma's Way: You're Guilty!" This one shot can stand on its own but I still recommend you to read first "RW: You're Guilty" before you resume on reading this.

~xxoxx~

She is finally his. She is now his GIRLFRIEND. But their relationship was not reveal or pronounce to everyone but of course all the regulars of Seigaku already knew about their secret relationship. Ryoma had decided to hide especially to his perverted father who will surely rejoice and will be thrilled if he found out that his youngest son had already take a cute, innocent girl to be his first girlfriend. The thought of being pestered by his father sends unwanted shivers in his spine. He didn't want him to spoil and torture the innocence of his girlfriend.

Sakuno agreed to his will and tried her best to act normally though she couldn't deny that her face always flushed whenever he's with her. The Regulars then had secretly tease them through whispers and those knowing winks and grins.

Ryoma turned to his heels and silently put back the books that they'd use to answer their assignments. It was a group assignment but he was pleased when his girlfriend was assigned by their homeroom to their group. He turned his gaze back to the table where he left his group and saw Sakuno scribbling down some notes in his notebook. Tomoka called her name and she hurriedly shut his notebook and tried to smile sheepishly at her best friend. Ryoma arched a brow on her. What was that? His amber eyes met her soft hazel eyes as she turned her attention to him. He smirked and mouthed some words to him. She blinked back then her face beat red as she realized what words had he mouthed at her.

"I love you."

She bowed her head and tried to conceal her flushed face from their classmates. Ryoma felt triumphant for he knew well how to tease Sakuno with some simple acts and words. He walked towards the next shelves to return the last book in his hands. He was about to go back to their table when he accidentally over heard the conversations of some first year students talk about his girlfriend.

"Ryuzaki-san is really cute." One of them commented as he sent a look to Ryoma's Sakuno.

Ryoma almost felt a need to kill someone. He couldn't bear to see other guys fantasizing over his girlfriend. Could he crush the bones of these guys as punishment? Hell No. Everyone would get suspicious on him if he did such thing. But it was really annoying and he couldn't just pretend that he wasn't affected at all.

"I wonder if she already got a boyfriend." Another guy murmured with a sigh.

I am her BOYFRIEND! Ryoma almost interceded their conversation but decided not to interfere anymore. They really ruined his mood at that moment. He went back to their table and sat beside Sakuno.

Sakuno noticed that he seems pissed off about something and wondered what had happened. She moved her chair closer to him and he noticed her confused look.

"Ryoma-kun, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing." he replied and took his notebook to check if all the notes that Sakuno jotted are correct. As he stared at the last entry, it seemed that he'd already forgotten his anger. His cheeks suddenly tainted with blush and cursed under his gritted teeth as his familiar fila cap was nowhere to be found to conceal his face. He swifly shut his notebook and put it in his bag. He sat silently on his seat waiting for their group mates to finish their notes.

He moved his hand under the table and took one of Sakuno's hands that are laying in her lap. Her eyes widen as she felt his calloused hand clasped with hers. She blushed once again and gave him one of those smiles that he knew only intended for him. She really knew how to make him happy and he was surprised how her smiles can brightened up his day in an instant. There in his notebook, written with her fine penmanship that made him very much happy.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno loves you." with matching hearts in the end.

~xxoxx~

The next day...

A mischievous grin was plastered in Momo's face and Ryoma knew that something was behind that grin that sent unwanted shivers in his spine. What's with that smile? He wondered. After they achieved the National Championship, the schedule of the Seigaku Tennis Club was changed. Though they don't have to practice anymore, the Regulars still play on the familiar tennis courts within the school premises. A regular routine, the morning practice.

Ryoma gripped his racket with his left hand while the other one adjusted his cap on his head. Peered out under his cap, his amber eyes saw that Fuji and Kikumaru had arrived on the court.

"In two months time, the school year will end. I wonder what should I do during vacation." Momo chuckled and got Kikumaru and Fuji's attention. Fuji opened his eyes revealing his sapphire colored orbs to his kouhais. He looked to Momo then turned his gaze to Ryoma. Amber eyes met Cerulean eyes. A faint smile passed through his lips.

"Momo, why don't you ask An-chan for a date? Every guy in here seems busy planning to ask a date to the girl they like." Fuji told Momo. Momo's face beat red.

"Tachibana Imouto? No Way! I rather ask Ryuzaki-chan!" Momo blurted out but suddenly gasped when he saw Ryoma sending murderous glare to him. 'Oh, crap.' he thought. That was a bad idea.

"Nya? Ryuzaki-chan eh? I've just seen her talking to a guy earlier. Bet he's asking her to go out with him." Kikumaru interceded

Ryoma is finally pissed off. What's with this stupid talk? They knew well that Sakuno is already his girlfriend albeit that it was kept secret to the public. His grip to his racket tightened. He felt a need to do a stronger version of twist serve and made it hit the faces of his stupid senpais.

"Echizen." Fuji's serious voice caught his attention. Ryoma turned to him and met his gaze.

"Can I go out on a date with Sakuno-chan?" Fuji suddenly asked that surprised Ryoma. Since when did Fuji-senpai called Ryuzaki, Sakuno-chan? He had no idea.

"No." Ryoma replied.

"I guess I should ask Ryuzaki-sensei then." Fuji said and then turned to leave but Ryoma halted him.

"Fuji-senpai."

"You're afraid to lose her yet a little credit to pose her as yours you couldn't give to her."

"I don't intended to conceal it for a long time."

"You're being conceited. You think you're the only guy who is in love with her, eh?"

Ryoma's eyes widened. True. Fuji had a point. His girlfriend's innocent beauty enchants other guys and that he couldn't deny. To conceal their relationship and let them fantasize and pester Sakuno. Was it really a good decision?

"Asking Ryuzaki-sensei for her granddaughter will be a tough one. Nya!" Kikumaru said then laughed.

"It is like taming a wild mongrel who's ready to tear up your limbs in an instant if you ever dared to touch her grand daughter." Momo added.

Ryoma knew that they're right. If he wanted to dispatched those suitors of his girlfriend, he must first at least get a consent to his coach and made their relationship official. He grunted to himself. He needed to settle this out sooner or later before his rivals start to make a move towards his oblivious girl.

~xxoxx~

Ryuzaki Sumire explained the details of their not so busy schedule and their plan to go on a field trip before the school year ends. Everyone agreed and continued their meeting while Ryoma silently and absent minded seating on his seat. As the meeting finally meets its end, Ryoma noticed it and stared on his coach.

"So any violent reactions or suggestions?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

Ryoma stood from his seat and received confused stares from his co-club members. He tried to stay calm as he stares back to the grandmother of his girl.

"Ryuzaki-sensei..."

"What is it, Ryoma?"

"May I..." he found himself stuttering. Very unusual. It was Sakuno who always stutter, right?

"May I what,Ryoma?" Ryuzaki asked in a tone that might you noticed that she's annoyed.

"May I go out... with Sakuno." Ryoma finally uttered.

Sumire seemed surprised on what she'd heard from Ryoma. She blinked several times then glared at him as if trying to find the deception to his cat liked eyes. She then sighed in defeat and grinned.

"Fine. As long as you won't do anything perverted to Sakuno or else..." Ryoma could see the fire burning in her eyes.

He smirked. First plan completed.

~xxoxx~

She stared at him confusedly. Was she heard him right? He didn't want to conceal their relationship to everyone? She blushed so hard and nodded back at him.

"It doesn't matter anymore." he told her.

She couldn't deny that she's happy and Ryoma knew it the way she smiled at him. He sighed mentally and took something from his pocket. Sakuno was surprised when he took her wrist and tied a couple's band on it. There. It should work and informed there stupid classmates that she's already taken. Ryoma smiled triumphantly to himself. Now, no one will dare to make a move to his girl.

~xxoxx~

After their lunch together at their favorite spot on the rooftop, Sakuno left earlier to prepare her report for their next class. Ryoma took a quick nap for awhile then followed him shortly. He was about to reach their classroom when he saw those familiar suitors of Sakuno that were talking about her back on the library.

Sakuno polite bowed at them and said sorry.

"Takada-san, I'm really sorry but I couldn't go on a date with you." he heard him say.

"It's alright,Ryuzaki-chan. I knew you're busy lately, maybe we could..."

"No. You don't understand." Sakuno halted him. "My boyfriend wouldn't be pleased if I go out with another guy."

All their classmates that eavesdropping on their conversation, were in shocked. Tomoka's books fell from her arms the moment she heard her best friend having a boyfriend.

"Sakuno-chan! Why didn't you tell me that you already have a boyfriend? I thought you like Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka blurted out. Sakuno sweat dropped and then blushed when she noticed Ryoma's presence. He faintly smiled and continued to go inside their classroom.

Fortunately, their teacher came to cut the commotion on the hallway. Sakuno resumed her report which flows well with their lessons. A box was passed to collect the papers with questions by their teacher. Their teacher opened the papers one by one and Sakuno answered them all correctly. Finally, the last remaining question was took out from the box. Sakuno noticed that their teacher's eyes widened as she read the last question with her eyes. Taking away her gaze from the paper, she looked at Ryoma then to Sakuno.

"Ryuzaki-chan, the last question is... " she halted then looked again to Ryoma.

"Echizen-kun wants to know if you're free this coming weekend for his mother is eager to meet his girlfriend." Their teacher said with a grin.

Sakuno's face flashed red. Ryoma chuckled with a victorious smile. Tomoka's eyes widened. Horio's jaw dropped. Everyone was left dumbfounded after realizing that Sakuno's boyfriend is none other than the Tennis Prince himself, Echizen Ryoma.

~xxoxx~

A/n: This was supposed to be published several weeks ago but then I was too busy writing fanfictions for the other Fandoms. I dedicate this story to Jiin-chan. Happy birthday again, my dear. I'm so sorry if I published this too late.

I used random inspiration from commercials and advertisements for this story. Well then, Ja ne! Hope you liked it.

~Sessrin Koshimae


End file.
